


the fucking year of superheroes movies

by laurittx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Derek is a cinnamon roll and must be protect, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, Human Derek Hale, M/M, NATIVE LANGUAGE OF THE AUTHOR ISNT ENGLISH AND I'M ALREADY SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKE, Oblivious Derek, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stiles Feels, Stiles talks to much, Superheroes, author is dumb, i'm on my statistics class and i need to comeback with this fic asap, movies - Freeform, this is cute tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:37:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurittx/pseuds/laurittx
Summary: Isn't like Derek never gone to a theater.He actually has gone a lot when he was younger. He watched cheesy romances with devoted kisses in between with Paige, his first girlfriend. He watched romantic comedy with Erica, laughing his ass off with his best friend and he watched actions with Boyd, a comfortable silence with a lot of popcorn and sodas. He watched a couple of animations with his sisters, Laura and Cora, a bro-bonding time.And after a ton of events, a couple years later, Boyd and Erica are together, Derek's single, Cora too old and Laura too busy, the ideia of going to movies is always pushed back... until 2016. The fucking year of superheroes movies.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so! this is my first fanfic in english so i'm really sorry for any mistake (LIKE REALLY SORRY) and i hope you guys enjoy i like i enjoyed writing!

Isn't like Derek never gone to a theater.  

He actually has gone a lot when he was younger. He watched cheesy romances with devoted kisses in between with Paige, his first girlfriend. He watched romantic comedy with Erica, laughing his ass off with his best friend and he watched actions with Boyd, a comfortable silence with a lot of popcorn and sodas. He watched a couple of animations with his sisters, Laura and Cora, a bro-bonding time.  

It was all nice and good but then life likes to fuck everything nice.  

Paige and Derek broke off, and Derek was sure he never would watch a romantic movie in a theater again. And then he introduced Boyd and Erica in a terror movie night in halloween and... well, they fall in love immediately and Derek didn't want to get in between that. They actually invited Derek to a tons of movie nights, in the theaters and in Erica house but no, he never was in the mood and don't wanted to butt in. And his sisters grown up, Cora  "move on, Derek! I'm to old to spend a quality time with you" and Laura apologizing "I'm sorry baby bro! Maybe next week?"  

And now, a couple years later, Boyd and Erica still together, Derek still single, Cora still too old and Laura still too busy, the ideia of going to movies is always pushed back... until 2016. **_The fucking year of superheroes movies!_**


	2. DEADPOOL

Derek takes a deep breathe. "It's okay" he tells himself. He just don't want to look like a loser or a weirdo for going watch a movie all alone but he's dying inside to watch Deadpool because he really likes the mercenary. Ok, sounds dumb. But Derek can't help himself.   
So, he chooses the afternoon, the time that movies are mostly empty, and go inside. And really, there's just two other people buying entrances and another boy in the row.   
A redhead in the desk service smiles and rolls eyes to the boy in front Derek, who is really tall and really pale and uses a scarf, and suddenly Derek is sure she is no attending anymore.   
-Next! - a boy shouts beside the redhead looking annoyed to the pale boy and touching a screen at the same time, and happens that Derek is the next.   
And the boy who looks a little annoyed is really pretty.   
Like really pretty. With a messy quiff, a pale skin and some moles scapping the red uniform of the theater. He's biting his pink bottom lip and Derek is speechless. What the fuck is he doing there anyway? And then the boy take away the eyes from the screen and brown cute eyes are the only thing Derek is focusing right now.   
-Hello? - the boy asks and for a moment he looks worried. - Sir?   
Derek chokes. Yeah, right. Movie.   
-One for Deadpool. - Derek says quietly.   
The annoyance escapes the boy for a second and Derek reads the name tied in the boy's uniform.   
Stiles.   
He is typing something in the screen.   
-That's good. Deadpool is a awesome movie. You already watched? - Stiles asks and Derek just shakes his head. - Do you like Deadpool? - Derek nods and when Stiles smiles with sympathy, Derek melts. - So you gonna love this movie. For real. Popcorn? Soda? Something else?   
"Your telephone number" Derek thinks but he just shakes his head again.   
-Okay. Money or card? - Stiles asks and Derek just slides a twenty dollars note.   
-Keep the change. - Derek says softly, and Stiles grins. It's not so much but the boy smiles anyway and, lowkey Derek feels warm inside.   
-Anyway, I never saw you around but thank you very much and here's your entrance. - Stiles says giving him a ticket. - Of course you gonna enjoy the movie because it's fucking awesome, feel free to tell me your thoughts another day, okay...   
-Derek. My name's Derek. - he don't even know how he remembers his own name but thank god. He don't wanna make a fool of himself in front Stiles. The boy nods and grins.   
-Derek, right! My name's Stiles, but i guess you already knows that. - Stiles says with a soft laugh. - Okay, anyway. Nice to meet you, Derek and enjoy your movie, please!   
-Thank you. - Derek says and Stiles grins bigger.   
-My pleasure.   
Derek don't wanna look like a weirdo or a loser but he stares Stiles one more time and he turn around and search for the room.   
When he finally sits in the room, he is a little dizzy. Stiles really is something. And Deadpool happens to be fucking awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistake and for the small chapter i still getting the hang and sorry sorry sorry and etc! hope you enjoyed and you can find me too in: instagram.com/laurittx twitter.com/laurittxk whothefuckisloki.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> any kudos? any comments? you got the power to make a girl happy!


End file.
